Te encontré
by hookloveme
Summary: Dos personas, dos países, un mismo sentimiento. Emma y Killian, no se conocen. Ella vive en los Estados Unidos de América, mientras que él vive en Irlanda. Ellos no se conoce, o al menos, eso piensan. Cuando uno de ellos vive una emoción muy fuerte, sea buena o mala, el otro siente en el pecho una presión, como si algo no estuviera bien, como si tuviera que estar en otro lado con
1. Sinopsis

TE ENCONTRÉ

Dos personas, dos países, un mismo sentimiento.  
Emma y Killian, no se conocen. Ella vive en los Estados Unidos de América, mientras que él vive en Irlanda. Ellos no se conoce, o al menos, eso piensan. Cuando uno de ellos vive una emoción muy fuerte, sea buena o mala, el otro siente en el pecho una presión, como si algo no estuviera bien, como si tuviera que estar en otro lado con una persona. Tienen en su mente constantemente el nombre del otro, hasta podría decirse que en su mente pueden escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

 _Hace 20 años atrás_

 _Una Emma de 7 años se encontraba en un parque sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro de cuentos ''Peter Pan: el niño que nunca creció'', Peter Pan era su cuento favorito en todo el mundo, ella se sentía identificada con los niños perdidos, ella era una niña perdida aunque ahora tenía unos nuevos padres y hermano adoptivo, no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener una familia._

 _Emma estaba muy metida en su libro y no se dio cuenta que una pelota venía hacia ella. La pelota se dio en la cara e hizo que soltara su libro y éste cayera en un estanque que estaba a su lado, se sentía muy mal, era el único libro que tenía y era muy importante para ella. Mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas, que no eran por el golpe dado con la pelota, un niño se acercó y se puso junto a ella, era un poco más grande, ella pensó que debía tener unos 10 años, tenía una mirada arrepentida en su rostro y ella no sabía por qué._

 _Fue cuando se agachó a recoger la pelota que Emma se dio cuenta que fue por culpa de él que su libro ya no servía. Ella le dio una mala mirada, se levantó, cogió su libro todo mojado e inservible, ya que con el agua se había corrido toda la tinta de las palabras y dibujos, se dio la vuelta para irse pero el niño la tomó del brazo y le hizo dar la vuelta, le preguntó si estaba bien, le dijo que no era su intensión patear la pelota en su dirección y que lamentaba mucho lo de su libro._

 _Emma cuando lo vio de cerca quedó impactada, tenía unos ojos azules tan claros que le recordaban al mar, podría jurar que brillaban tanto como las estrellas que ella veía desde su ventana todas las noches. Tenía pelo oscuro, y piel no muy blanca._

 _Ella le respondió un poco cohibida que no pasaba nada, ya el daño estaba hecho y no había manera de arreglarlo. Cuando el chico la soltó ella inmediatamente se volteó y se fue._

 _El chico, se quedó mirando su espalda mientras corría. Todavía pensaba en esos ojos verdes brillantes, salió de su estado de shock cuando su hermano lo llamaba desde lejos para que trajera la pelota que había ido a buscar hace la 10 minutos._


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 _En el presente_

POV EMMA _(27 años)_

Me levanté con una sensación rara, tenía un dolor en el pecho. No soy una persona de enfermarse o sentirse mal, puede decirse que soy una persona sana. Pero este dolor no era como otro sin antes, me quitaba la respiración. Como pude llamé un mi hermano David, estaba asustada, enviada que me desvanecía y no podía llamar a alguien para que me ayudara.

Como pude, levantarme de la cama y coger el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿Aló? - Preguntó David del otro lado del móvil  
-David, por favor, ven. No puedo respirar, no sé qué ... -sentí como perder el conocimiento, escuchar escuchar un David llamando por el teléfono móvil pero no hay respuesta. No hay razón, la presión en el pecho era insoportable.

 _Sueño de Emma mientras estaba inconsciente_

 _No puedo ver nada, solo hacer sentir a personas moviéndose a mi alrededor, las tocando escuchar._

 _A lo lejos, escuchaba como una voz que me llamaba, era un hombre pero no reconocer su voz. Tenía un acento distinto al mío, y no hay registro de alguien con ese acento tan particular._

 _Llamaba mi nombre, una y otra vez, como si me necesitara. Si me conociera. Estaba desesperado, por las veces que repetía mi nombre. Aunque por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, sin saber porque, no hay. No veía absolutamente nada, solo escuchaba. No hay movimiento, pero hay personas moviéndose a mí alrededor._

 _Empecé a desesperarme un poco, seguir diciendo mi nombre, pero cada vez más._

 _De repente, la oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer. La voz cada vez era más lejana, pero ya no llamaba tan desesperadamente mi nombre como si ya estuviera mejor, o al menos, eso es parecía._

 _Antes de que la oscuridad desapareciera por completo, lo escuché. La misma voz, con un tono más fuerte, como si quisiera se aseguraba de lo que lo escuchaba y lo que no lo olvidaba._

'' _Killian ''_

 _En ese momento, después de escuchar el nombre, desperté._

¡Killian! Grité. Pude ver como David se levantó de su asiento, y venía hacia donde estaba, tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Emma! Dios mío, yo asustaste. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, escuchaste? Lo pasé muy mal. - Podía ver como sus ojos estaban aguantando las lágrimas, no entendía porque, solo estuve inconsciente unos minutos, no?

David, tranquilo, estoy bien. Ves Ya no me siento mal, solo unos minutos sin preocuparte - Le dije, no me gustaba verlo mal por mi culpa.

Unas horas Emma? Estuviste inconsciente DOS DÍAS! Y claro que me preocupo, eres mi hermanita pequeña.

DOS DÍAS? - no puedo creerlo, pensé que ni siquiera había salido de mi casa, ahora que miro una mi alrededor de mi cuenta que estoy en el hospital.

Emma, ¿quién es Killian? - me preguntó a David.

Hola !, esta es la primera historia que publico, que parece?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

POV KILLIAN _(30 años)_

Me desperté temprano como de costumbre, antes de que sonara mi despertador. Me levanté de la cama, fui a baño a cambiarme y salí a correr un rato. Mientras corría tenía una mala sensación, era un poco extraña, como si fuera un poco. No le dí importancia, pensé que no hay nada en serio y seguir con mi rutina.

Llegué a casa, me bañé, comi algo rápido y salí para encontrarme con la familia de Liam, mi hermano, que es como un padre para mí. - Liam es 7 años mayor que yo, por lo que después de que nuestro padre nos abandonara después de la muerte de mi madre. Él se hizo cargo de mí. Cuando estábamos en la casa el hogar hizo todo lo posible porque no nos separaron hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera hacerse cargo de mí legalmente Teníamos planeado esta salida hace unos días, mis bellos sobrinos eran aburridos y los invitaban a pasar todo el día juntos, con lo que estuvieron muy contentos.

Mientras Liam estaba con Elsa, su esposa -mi hermana del alma, mi madre postiza, junto con Millie -mi hermosa sobrina de 3 años- en los columpios, yo jugaba a la pelota con Ethan -mi sobrino de 7 años-. Estábamos en el lado del parque que daba a la calle, por lo que puede ver los coches pasar.

No puedo explicar muy bien lo que pasó después. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Puedo jurar que nunca antes me había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento. No le deseo esa sensación a nadie, ni a la peor persona del mundo.

Estábamos jugando con Ethan. Él estaba de espaldas a la calle, por lo que no veía los coches. Cuando pateo la pelota para devolvérsela y levanto la mirada fue un espanto.

Vi como un carro se pasaba la luz del semáforo y chocaba con otro. Pero eso no fue lo peor Impacto del impacto que el carro sigue girando en nuestra dirección. Iba directo a Ethan. Al ver eso no recuerdo mucho que hice. Simplemente la correa para el medio del medio, el escuchar los gritos de Liam y Elsa preocupados, ya Millie que no entendía que pasaba. Mi niña, nerviosa.

Solo corrí y corrí. Sé qué logré empujar un Ethan del camino. Luego de empujarlo, solo recuerdo un impacto y todo se volvió negro.

¿Qué piensan sobre esta historia? Es la primera vez que escribo algo y lo publico. Me pareció que esta historia era buena para contar.

Sé que no tengo el don de la escritura, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. No obstante, si alguno de ustedes se da bien escribir, puede enviar un mensaje si quiere y puede reescribir esta historia para que sea mejor.


End file.
